Marked
by KillerPen
Summary: Naruto could feel him walk closer to the room she was hiding in. She could feel his presence weighing down on her body. She pressed her hand to the open wound above her clavicle. She could feel him calling her and the more she tried to fight it, the worse she felt. SasukeXFem!Naurto, sexy short story about dark!vampireSasuke and Naruto. There will be limes and lemons ! R
1. Chapter 1

**My first lime … (blush). I was going to make this into a one-shot but I think I am going to make it into three parts. Part 2 might come as early as tomorrow. I don't own Naruto.**

**Alternate reality, with a vampire Sasuke, Female Naruto. WARNING: limes and lemons to come. If you don't like it turn back. If you don't know what a lime or a lemon is then turn back ! **

* * *

Naruto slammed the door shut and locked it for good measure. She wanted to scream. How could she have been so stupid?

Naruto could feel him walk closer to the room she was hiding in. She could feel his presence weighing down on her body. She pressed her hand to the open wound above her clavicle. She could feel him calling her and the more she tried to fight it, the worse she felt.

Naruto bit her lip to keep from making any noise. As she sat there trying to wait him out the mark on her neck began to throb with an insistent need. I felt like she had a full body migraine. Everything inside her demanded that she gave into to him.

When he doubled up his efforts she felt like her mark was on fire.

She cursed under her breath before giving in and opening the door. He reached out and pulled her against him. She was a sharp contrast to his rigid, cold stance and orderly clothes. His face was flushed with anger, but his eyes gleamed with triumph.

Naruto winced as he pressed her against a dresser. The knobs digging painfully into her back. She shuddered as he pressed his nose against the column of her throat.

"Why did you run away?" Sasuke murmured hotly against her neck.

"Why the fuck do you think, teme? I assumed that that when you bit me you were a deranged cannibal bent on turning me into chili." Naruto snapped, willing her body to push him away. She struggled as he pressed his body against hers and she could feel his arousal pressing against the tender underside of her stomach. Tears stung her eyes as she tried in vain to escape.

Sasuke smirked, "Don't bother fighting this dobe. You belong to me and it wouldn't matter where you went. I would find you."

The pheromones that he emitted were overwhelming. Her brain was a fog of sexual frustration with in minutes. Sasuke inhaled sharply and grinned. "Besides you don't really want to leave, do you?"

Naruto shook her head no.

"No? You want to stay with me, don't you dobe?"

Naruto manically shook her head yes. Pulling herself closer to Sasuke, desperate touch him.

"You want to be with me forever, don't you?" Sasuke asked, his eyes turning predatorily.

"Yes." Naruto moaned before pulling at his shirt. Breaking buttons as she ripped the shirt away from his body in an effort to touch his skin.

Sasuke sniffed her neck before lapping at the wound he had created earlier, and then he gently sucked light upon her pulse point. Sasuke quickly picked up bridal style before throwing her on to the bed and removing all of her clothes.

When he moved from her neck to her chest, alarm bells went off in Naruto's head. No one had ever seen her naked before. In a panic Naruto tried to cover her chest with her arms, but with a growl and a nip he held her arms down. Sasuke pressed his face along her breast before grinning wolfishly at her. He opened his mouth and took as much of her breast as he could fit, and gently nipping at her nipples with his sharp fangs.

"Mmm Sasuke" Naruto moaned. She felt ashamed of her behavior, but she couldn't deny him. She wanted him more than she wanted to breathe.

Sasuke opened his mouth wide, like an opera singer holding a high note, before clamping his teeth down on the base of her neck, the fangs piercing through her skin for a second time. It felt like magma was being pumped into her body and as the venom poured from his fangs, she could feel him drinking her blood.

The burning sensation started to change, it dulled before magnifying into something more…pleasurable.

Two fingers probed at the curls that covered her sex and Naruto whimpered as Sasuke slid his fingers downward toward the outer lips of her sex. Naruto arched up in a desperate attempt to get those fingers to touch the throbbing bundle of nerves.

She could feel Sasuke smirk against her neck, sinking his teeth deeper into her neck.

She was wetter than she'd ever been before and when the two searching digits glided into her tight open she felt wonderfully full. Her push clamped around the fingers as his thumb began to rub her clit in a maddeningly slow massage. Naruto bucked her hips in time to the thrusting of the digits inside her passage.

Naruto whimpered. She was so close.

"_Come dobe. I need you to come so we can start our new life." _The commanding voice in her mind sent her over the edge. Naruto exploded and she could feel the venom in her body coursing through her veins powered by her beating heart from her orgasm.

Sitting up, Naruto gazed into Sasuke's blood red eyes. Slowly he pulled his fingers out of her before licking them clean.

"Mmm." Sasuke moaned, his eyes rolling back.

Naruto was terrified, she wanted him. She wanted to lean into his arms and stay there forever.

Sasuke smiled, his lips covered in her blood.

"I hope you're not too drained dobe. This is only the beginning."

* * *

**What did you think? It is any good? Review. **


	2. Chapter 2

**I don't own anything. Part 2 of 3.** **Soo much harder than I thought that it would be.**

* * *

He moved faster than Naruto could speak and in an instant he was above her. A flash of blood red eyes, a ripple of muscle and his mouth was covering hers. Naruto had never felt so small, so helpless. Her body was no longer her own.

"You're mine, dobe." Sasuke growled before letting his lips begin a gentle assault on her neck, licking the mark he had created on her and grinning when she moaned.

He had waited so long for his moment. He had known what she was meant to be his since the moment he had met her. At first he had been confused, by the sudden attraction. He wanted to be around her all the time and she didn't want a thing to do with him. The only way she would notice him was when he picked on her.

But, now things were different. He didn't have to wait any more. He would never have to wait again.

Sasuke smirked as he pushed Naruto down and held her legs open. He concentrated, pushing his pheromones from his pores, watching as her pussy grew wet and glistened for him.

Unwilling to control himself any longer Sasuke leaned forward and swept his tongue over her sex. He could feel Naruto stiffen under him and heard her gasp softly. Her back naturally arched and she pushed her sex closer to him face.

Since the first marking, making her want him would be easy. She needed him as much as he needed her. He knew that Naruto was stubbornly independent, but he was sure her could curb those instincts with sexual dominance.

Sasuke sucked on her core like a dying man and was rewarded with her moans. She tasted much sweeter than he had expected and her smell as like ambrosia. He could feel himself harden like marble. He would finally have her, no more waiting.

* * *

Naruto whimpered as his grip on her legs grew stronger. He looked up at her and grinned, then made his way up her body.

Naruto whimpered when he joined their mouths together. Biting her bottom lip to gain entrance. She taste warm cooper in her mouth and suddenly she realized that he was feeding her his blood. But instead of feeling nausea like she expected she felt warm, the pleasure she had felt from the first bite was returning.

While Naruto was distracted Sasuke took his chance and tore away at his clothing before disposing of Naurto's.

Naruto rolled her hips as his fingers prodded her unused entrance. Sasuke slipped two fingers in, wanting to prepare her for what was to come. Naruto closed her eyes and let her head fall back, giving into the sensations that he was creating.

But when Sasuke pulled his fingers out and her legs apart, reality came crashing back.

"Wait, Sasuke! Teme!" Naruto shouted, attempting to close her legs. "I've never done this before … I'm a virgin."

Sasuke licked his fingers clean. "You were always meant to be mine dobe."

"Sasuke!" Naruto said in aggravation, venturing a look down his body." You're too big for me you're not going to fit."

Sasuke let out a dark laugh "I will fit. You were made for me and only me."

Sasuke pulled her close and held her over his erection. He kissed her deeply, releasing as many hormones as he could. He watched as her pupils dilated, nipples puckered and as her fluids dripped down onto the head of his shaft.

Naruto gasped, tears prickling at the back of her eyes. Naruto gently cupped Sasuke's face, coming eye to eye with him.

"Sasuke…, please. You're going to rip me apart." Naruto whispered

"Don't worry dobe. I'll tear you apart, but I'll put you back together." Sasuke said before ripping through her maidenhead and sinking his fangs above her left breast, pumping a massive dose of venom into her system. Ensuring that she would be his … forever.

* * *

**Review?**


End file.
